User blog:XPR3DAT0Rx/Baku, the Pyromancer
|} Baku, the Pyromancer is a champion in League of Legends. Bakus abilities cost no mana. His resource bar resembles his Spellfury, which maximum is always Bakus value of ability power. Dealing damage to an enemy champion will fill the bar by 3%. Abilities Passive - Unleash the Fire Bakus basic attacks receive a bonus effect, based on the number of Flame Sparks with a maximum distance of 900 to Baku. Enemies can only be affected by a bonus effect once every 10 seconds. Embers '(1 Flame Spark): Bakus next basic attack deals additional 10 + (5 x Level) (+ 30% AP) magic damage. '''Flames '(2 Flame Sparks): Bakus next basic attack applies 'Embers '''and a 30% movement speed slow for 2 seconds to the target. '''Inferno '(3 Flame Sparks): Bakus next basic attack applies '''Flames '''to the target and Baku unleashes a fireball that flies 1000 units towards the target of the basic attack, stunning the first enemy hit for 1 second. Q - Flame Spark *Range: 1200 *Cooldown: 5 '''PASSIVE: '''If Baku walks over an Flame Spark he becomes empowered with fire, increasing the damage of his next damaging ability. Last for 5 seconds. Active: Baku creates a Flame-Spark at target location. The Spark can be manipulated by Bakus other abilities. Sparks disappear if Baku moves more than 2000 units away from them. Baku can only have 3 Flame Sparks on the battlefield at the same time. Any new placed Flame Spark will replace the oldest Spark. This ability has 3 stacks and goes only on cooldown after all stacks are used, granting 3 new stacks once the cooldown goes off. *Bonus damage on next spell: 10% / 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% W - Firestorm *Range: 1000 *Cooldown: 8 / 7.5 / 7 / 6.5 / 6 Active: After a short delay, Baku unleashes a firestorm at target location for 1 second, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area of effect. All Flames Sparks move 800 units in the direction of Firestorm's center, dealing the same amount of magic damage to every enemy unit they pass through. An enemy can be damaged by more than one Spark, but the damage beyond the first spark is halved. Although Firestorm lasts for one second, enemies can only receive damage once by it. *magic Damage: 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 / 100 (+ 30% AP) *maximum Damage (Firestorm + 3 flame sparks): 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 / 300 (+ 90% AP) E - Wildfire *Range: 800 *Cooldown: 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 '''Active: Baku summons a wandering fire towards the targeted Flame Spark, dealing magic damage to every enemy it passes through. When it reaches the Flame Spark, it travels to the nearest Flame Spark in a radius of 800 units. Every Flame-Spark can only be targeted once by the Wildfire and enemies can only receive damage once by it. *magic Damage: 100 / 130 / 190 / 220 / 250 (+ 60% AP) R - Rise from Ashes *Range: 800 Active: Baku awakens a raging fire elemental out of the targeted Flame Spark. The Fire Elemental has the same attack speed as Baku and is still targeted as a Flame Spark for Bakus abilities, receiving a unique bonus effect when affected by them: *'FLAME SPARK: '''If the elemental touches an Flame Spark, it consumes it, releasing a wave of fire, which deals magic damage to all enemies affected and slows them by 40% for 1,5 seconds. The elemental can only consume 3 Flame Sparks. *'FIRESTORM: 'Grants the elemental +100 % movement speed for 2 seconds. *'WILDFIRE: '''As long as the Wildfire travels to the fire elemental, it leaves behind a trail of fire, which lasts for 3 seconds, dealing 30% of Wildfire's damage per second to enemies standing on it. The fire elemental can be controlled by reactivating the ability. It drains 10 / 12 / 14 Spellfury per second and lasts till there is not enough Spellfury left. *Elemental Health: 100 / 200 / 300 (+ 30% AP) *Elemental damage: 50 / 65 / 80 (+ 10% AP) *FLAME Spark Damage: 100 / 140 / 180 (+ 30% AP) Description Baku is a mage with a really high skill cap. He requires a lot of timing and good positioning to be effective, but can devastate almost everyone with his high damage values and area of effect spells. His kit is all about placing Flame Sparks in the right positions on the battlefield, as they are the key component for his other spells. Firestorm is a very special skill, as Flame-Sparks move in the direction of the spell, which means this is an area of effect spell with a shape of your wish, as it depends on how you place the Flame Sparks.This spell is also great for combos: Move Flame sparks while Wildfire is wandering or let your Fire Elemental (still considered as a Flame spark!) dash in a direction of your choice. Placing a spark in the opposite direction while doing so, will combine the dash with a slowing shockwave of fire, as the elemental consumes the Spark. Combining his abilities is the key to master Baku, you must have a good sense of when to use a combo, and how it should look like, as the castsequence can cause different effects. It is also important to constantly dealing damage to enemies to keep Baku's spellfury full. I hope you like my idea of Baku, as I think LoL needs more champion with a high skill cap and more adjustable combo systems. (P.S.: Please don't judge me for the horrible format of this page, it is my first ever made and I'm still learning about it!) Category:Custom champions